In the field of communication systems, many signals, such as audio and video signals, can be transmitted within different frequency channels. A receiving device is able to tune to a particular frequency allowing reception of the respective signals transmitted within that frequency. In systems involving the transmission of image data, for example, signals, such as those adhering to MPEG-2 standards, can be grouped into data packets, often referred to as a “group of pictures” (GOP). The structure of a GOP usually includes a header, a data section, and a trailer. The data section of the GOP structure typically includes a single “intra-frame” (I-frame) and a number of “forward predicted frames” (P-frames) and “bi-directionally predicted frames” (B-frames). An I-frame typically includes enough data to create a single frame by itself. P-frames are encoded to include difference values with respect to the data from one or more previous frames. B-frames are encoded to include difference values with respect to the data from one or more frames both before and after the B-frame.
When a receiver changes, or tunes to, a new channel, it is unlikely that the time instant of the channel change will correspond with the beginning of the GOP structure of the new channel. Hence, it is unlikely that the I-frame of the present GOP will be fully decoded. As a result, the receiver will typically be unable to decode the present GOP and will be required to wait for the next full GOP. Therefore, changing from one channel to another may take an undesirable length of time, which can be unacceptable to viewers. Given that the GOP is 15 frames and the frame rate is 30 frame per second, for example, the time between leaving one channel and displaying a frame of the new channel may be close to one second in a worst case scenario. Thus, a need exists to address these and other deficiencies and inadequacies of the present technologies to improve channel-change times.